One Love
by MissNata13
Summary: Shane-centric. One Shot.


**Think of it as a short shock-umentary of Shane Grey.**

**Enjoy!**

---

One Love

---

The man was determined to figure out the untouchable pop star figure that was Shane Grey. There were so many things written about him that it's hard to separate fact from fiction, true from false, the cruel reality to the plain absurd. There was one thing that was certain from all the coverage. Shane Grey was dropped from his label and the rest hasn't been a pretty picture. It was his mission to unveil this sensation to what he really is- a New Jersey born kid. That led him straight to phone books and hours of discarding every 'Grey' named person until he narrowed it down to one single women.

Kendra Grey.

The mother of Shane Grey

The women was unusually kind and hospitable despite knowing that Mr. Carter was visiting her to get the dirt from her own child. He sat across her prim and proper living room where nothing was out of place and everything was spotless and clean. Beside him were a dozen of picture frames showcasing what once was the youth of Shane. One showed Shane brightly smiling as he held a kitten in his arms while it's neighbor depicted a perfect family portrait. Mrs. Grey lightly handed Mr. Carter a cup of steaming hot tea and crossed her dainty legs. Mr. Carter fiddled with his digital camera and began recording his conversation.

"I suppose you want me to come out with the truth instead of dancing around for a couple of hours before I crack?" She stiffly said, sipping her cup in the process.

"Well it would make my job a lot easier." Mr. Carter chuckled dryly, "I'll just come out. You can't be very happy with your son at this moment."

Mrs. Grey pursed her lips, "You're right. I'm not very happy with the decisions he's made lately. I'm his mother. You can't expect a mother to be proud of everything he's done."

"How was he as a child?"

"Excuse me?"

Mr. Carter leaned in a repeated his question a bit louder.

"I heard what you said," Mrs. Grey haughty replied, "I'm assuming you want to investigate his early life for any origins to his present behavior."

Mr. Carter nodded, "I don't see how that would be offensive."

"As a family, we were average. Jason would be a caring brother, Nate would keep to himself, and Shane was always the performer. Nothing out of the ordinary. Middle children usually crave more attention." Kendra held her gaze towards the vast amount of pictures that decorated every inch of the room. "Of course, his uncle sparked his interest in music at a very early age. I think he was four at the time."

Mr. Carter, taking his first sip of his tea, had a spit take. He apologized quickly for his reaction and dabbed the droplets of tea with the sleeve of his shirt as best as he could.

"Is it that surprising?" She flashed a wicked smile at him.

"Yes." He mumbled.

She sighed, "Yes, well I don't want to complain but once he had his taste of music I felt like I lost him. Imagine. Losing your baby to something I never understood myself, it was heartbreaking."

"Why was it heart breaking?"

"It felt like music provided a happiness that I couldn't attempt to give him. My husband never understood what I was talking about. He thought it was clever that Shane would organize his brothers so they could put on small shows out in the back porch. Nate was, god I don't know, two years old, nearly three, when Shane taught him how to play the drums."

"Shane taught Nate? At four years old?" Mr. Carter repeated.

"I know what you're thinking and no. It was noise. Nate just beat the heck out of every surface with his sticks. For a two year old he had and incredible hand grip. Now that I think about it, Nate was the first to write out of the three of them. Nice penmanship too." Mrs. Grey smiled fondly at her memories, "But Nate and Jason were always kids. Shane was the one who grew up too quickly. You can't imagine the shock I went through when he came home one day from pre-school and began talking music with me. I just mentioned that I had no musical understanding of my own but luckily my brother was there to carry on the conversation."

"What were they talking about?"

She shrugged, "No clue. It was some sort of classical genre but their talk was too complicated for my understating. Keys and chords and whatnot."

"Shane had an interest in classical music?"

"No, opera. I had to sit through Carmen while my little Shane was completely fascinated by it. It felt like I was having a conversation with my dad rather than my boy."

Mr. Carter sat back and smiled to himself. He just uncovered a small puzzle to the mystery of Shane Grey. The media had a field day when Mitchie, Shane's ex-girlfriend announce she was carrying Shane's love child. The small little girl was now two years old and went by the name of Carmen.

"I'm getting the suspicion that Mitchie didn't name her daughter." Mr. Carter smiled.

"Right you are." Mrs. Grey nodded, "Shane did. And I don't want to boast but it must come with being a Grandmother, Carmen is a wonderful little girl. She takes after Jason a lot you know. Very sweet and caring. She melted Shane's heart with one smile. It's just a shame that he's never there to see her grow up."

"So if his daughter isn't enough to calm him down then I must ask what do you think is Shane's love? He has to have one. I was fooled to think that his family was it. As a man, there's always one love that tames us."

"Isn't it obvious?" Mrs. Grey taunted, "I've already mentioned it."

"Mitchie?" Mr. Carter lamely guessed.

"Music." Mrs. Carter frowned, "There's isn't anything more comforting, more thrilling, more genuine than music. I'm sure you've notice how strange he comes off. It's because half of the time he's off in his own musical world and there are few that can bring him back to reality. And when I mean few, I mean me and only me."

"Mitchie and his-"

"Mitchie only fueled his passion. Love is pretty powerful you know. It's the reason why nearly all the songs put out in the market are love songs. Falling in and out of love. Heartbreak. Passion. Lust. Wishful thinking... You have heard some of Mitchie's new song samples right? A girl can get pretty frustrated with a man who's heart is already taken."

"There was another woman?" Mr. Carter gulped. This was more than what he bargained for.

"No. Unless you see music as a woman."

Mr. Carter reached out and stopped recording his interview. The soft ticking of the clock and the distant screaming of kids playing outside filled the silence between the two strangers. He clasp his hands together and closed his eyes. For an instant, he could faintly understand Shane's mother and out of his own experiences, he could understand Shane (a bit). He once heard that the life of a true musician and reap plenty of fame and fortune but it had a lonely cost. Some are so engulfed with this passion of music they forget everything else, even the ones they love. Shane's mother knew she had lost her child to something out of her reach. Something she didn't understand. And because she lost him so early on in life, Mr. Carter sensed that she knew what might become of her child.

Shane's public deterioration was clearly explained too. Someone whose whole life was music just lost their job at the record label can be equivalent to losing a lover.

"That's Shane's one love?" He asked.

Mrs. Grey scoffed, "It's always been that way and you'll be foolish to think it's ever going to change."

And that was that.

---

**REVIEW? **


End file.
